Tutoring Maria
by Dedikated
Summary: Maria Casson's story isn't one widely told. In fact, if you didn't attend Hogwarts in her sixth year, then you've probobly never heard it. Step inside this tale to find betrayal, love, and confusion beyond any compair.
1. Chapter 1: Card Games

-Chapter 1-

The cold air whipped around us as we made out way out of Honeydukes and toward the way out of Hogsmeade. My old navy and silver scarf was worn and hardly protected my neck from the wind. Little flurries of snow and ice were starting to fall and accumulate quickly on the ground.

"Come on, let's hurry and get inside!" I called back to my fellow Ravenclaws. My best friends in the world, Erika Embin and Lauren Withers, trailed behind me about ten feet because their bags kept dragging on the ground. They had spent all of their money in either Honeydukes or their favorite clothing stores, so their bags were heavy and weighted. Lauren's dark chocolate colored skin contrasted the light color of her shirt and the white of the snow.

"We're coming. Hold on!" Erika answered back and hurried forward. We still had a while to walk, but the large outline of the castle was coming into view. Its dark shape was both comforting and foreboding in a way I did not know how. Our, or at least my, trainers were now soaked through from the rain and snow. I made a small 'squish' noise every time I took a step. I fiddled with a piece of trash inside my thick coat, all the while, listening to Erika and Lauren talk animatedly about their plans the next week end.

By now we were all under the overhang of the castle and shaking the snow off of our coats and hats. Lauren clumsily dropped her bags onto the hard cement as she took careful time to get all the snow off.

"Of course, it had to ice on our trip to Hogsmeade right before the Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day," grumbled Lauren and picked her few bags up off the ground.

"Why should it matter that it's right before Valentine's Day? I personally think it's a rather stupid holiday," I added as we started our way further into the castle. Lauren and Erika both exchanged glances that showed they thought I was as dumb as a Mountain Troll for not thinking Valentine's Day was important.

"Valentine's Day is only the most important couple holiday of the year," Erika chimed and pulled out a new navy blue jacket, "which would be why I purchased this for Zachary! He gave me his jacket with his Quidditch number on it, so I figured I should get him a new one."

"Erika, I know what you bought. I was there with you," I pointed out.

"I bought a new pair of shoes that match the new skirt my step-mum sent me for Christmas," Lauren explained and promised to show her entire outfit and new shoes to me when we all reached the common room. Obviously she hadn't heard that I'd already told Erika I knew what they bought. I tried to seem enthused, but I could really care less.

_I hope she forgets_, I thought

"Maria, if you're going to be a party pooper about all of this, then don't talk about it," Erika said while we neared the portrait of two merpeople. I was vaguely aware of Lauren arguing with them in the background about the password.

"I wasn't even the one who brought up the subject!" The portrait swung open when Lauren finally remembered that they changed the password and we all stepped inside, grateful for the warmth of the fire and the comfy chairs.

"You could at least try and find a date to go with," Erika nagged while she set down her bags next to the blue couch in front of the fire and plopped herself down. She sloppily pulled her shoulder length caramel colored hair into a pony tail.

"I'm not going that week," I confessed casually and then busied myself by looking for at the bulletin board on the left wall. There was really nothing of interest up, but I tore down a poster about the Quidditch practice schedule.

"You're not going?! You have to go! If it's about finding a date, we still have nearly a whole month to find you one, and if we can't, then you can just go with us!" Erika exclaimed and threw her hands up into the air. She jumped up off of the couch so fast that she knocked over one of Lauren's bags and spilled the contents over the rug.

"No, and really, I don't want to talk about it right now," I mumbled and grabbed my book off of the table. I flipped to the seventh chapter and started to read, ignoring the fact that Erika was in hysterics over something pointless.  
_  
I don't know why she was so concerned anyway. If I don't go to Hogsmeade that week, it isn't like its going bother her_, I thought grumpily and slammed the book shut. I sat there, starring at the fire and thinking angrily that my friends shouldn't care about whether I go or not.

"Maria, you need to go!" By the time I was finished being angry, Erika had had enough time to catch Lauren up and get her worked up. My anger started to boil again.

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade on such a mushy excuse for a holiday, but I am going to bed," I declared and stood up sharply from the chair and marched toward the stairs. I flung my hair over my shoulder and stomped up the stairs, making each step distinct. But, with every step, a smile grew on my lips. I would have the night to myself now that I'd come upstairs. Both Erika and Lauren had a strict rule with themselves that they never went to be before 11:00 PM.

By the time I was to the dorm, I was grinning from ear to ear and starting to whistle. I threw myself back onto my bed and slipped off my trainers before slipping off my jeans and sweater and putting my pajamas on. I was prepared to draw for couple of hours before Erika and Lauren came up. I grabbed my box of pencils and sketch book from under the four-poster bed and pulled them up onto the comforter. I had just lifted the lid off the box when both of my friends came bursting through the door. I was sure that shock was plain on my face, because Lauren and Erika tried to look an innocent as possible and acted as if they didn't know why I me looked that way.

"We have a proposition for you," Lauren explained and sat down at the end her own bed with her legs crossed. I sat there with the lid still in my hand as they went on. "We think it'd be good if we played a game."

"A very fun game at that," Erika added and sat down on the floor at the foot of her own bed.

"What kind of game?" I asked warily and placed the lid back on the box and slipped it back under the bed.

"You know how to play Exploding Snaps, so we figured we could make it more interesting."

"Go on," I prompted and scooted to the end of my own bed.

"Well, whoever's cards explode first, will have to take a dare from each person." I could see where this was going now. But, I'd practically backed myself back into a corner and the only thing I had left to do was try and win the game.

"Fine," I relented and Erika ran and got her cards from her night side dresser.

The game started out very well. We decided that the person who lost the most out of 5 games would have to take the dares. We played with all the normal rules and a few of our own. Erika ended up having her face covered in soot the first game and Lauren the second. I had yet to loose a game. Then it took a turn for the worst. I lost track of my cards and ended up loosing the third game.

_No big deal_, I thought, _I can still win the next two games_.

But I didn't. The fourth game I lost by a landslide, and I started to get nervous. I would have to win the next game to even tie. I tried, but I didn't move fast enough, and my hand of cards blew up in my face, sending dirt all over my hands.

"Oh ho, look who has to take a dare," they sang in unison. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for what they were going to have to make me do. I had a feeling that I already knew what it was.

"I dare you," Lauren started, "to ask someone to go to Hogsmeade with you—on a date." I cringed.

Erika's face broke out in a massive grin as she prepared to hit me with her blow of a dare.

"And I dare you to ask one of the Marauders!"


	2. Chapter 2: Pros and Cons

"You want me to do what?!" My voice filled the room and I jumped off the bed sending the remaining cards flying.

"We want you to ask one of the infamous Marauders to go with you to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day," Erika repeated and jumped up also. Straightening her shirt, she dug through her trunk before she found her other set of winter pajamas and dashed off to change, leaving Lauren to explain.

"I'm not--"

"No, let me start. We really want you to get a date for Valentine's Day. I mean, you haven't had a boyfriend since fourth year when Phillip Limbery asked you out. It's time you at least dated. You didn't even like Phillip; so technically, you've never actually had a boyfriend. You've had plenty of chances and all, since there happen to be more guys than girls in our year. And if it's an issue about—"

"Lauren!" I shouted, "You're rambling again. Look, it's not about anything like that. It's just, they only go out with the prettiest, and usually sexiest, girls in the school. I'm neither. Plus, I don't even want to be 'sexy'. It's not exactly the image I want. I can hear it now, 'Ravenclaw Sweetheart Turned Tart!'" I mimicked and slowly moved my hands in front of my face to imitate a newspaper headline. By now, Erika was back in the room in a thick sweatshirt and cute flannel pants.

"First of all, you don't have that air about you that sends off 'tart'. You are more 'sassy' or 'sweetie'," Erika explained and smiled largely.

"Thanks. I'm sure knowing what 'air' I have will come in handy," I retorted sourly and crossed my arms across my chest. My own arms were getting colder considering I only had on a tank top with cotton pants. "I'll be right back," I muttered crossly and stomped off to grab a sweatshirt and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Squeezing the toothpaste onto by toothbrush I jammed the brush in my mouth and brushed harshly.

_How do they expect me to ask one of them out? They'll probably just laugh in my face. _My musings only convinced me more that they had gone completely mad.

"You can't spend all night brushing your teeth!" Lauren called from the dorms and I realized I had already subconsciously taken the toothbrush out of my mouth, and I was just starring at my own spit in the sink. I turned the faucet on and rinsed out my toothbrush before slipped my sweatshirt on and irritably made my way back out.

When I sat on the bed, Erika threw the hair brush to me. Catching it, I ran it threw my dark hair before throwing into my bedside drawer.

"You can't be totally against this. Almost any girl would jump at the chance to go out with one of them." Lauren got off her bed and crossed the room to get on Erika's bed. She pulled it back and started to braid it, another of our nightly rituals.

"I'm not completely, but I've got no idea how to figure out who to ask. Sirius is very dishy, but then again, so is James. But he only has eyes for Lily Evans, so that shouldn't be a problem avoiding him." I could feel myself getting more enthusiastic by the minute now. "And there are two more, no? Oh, I think one is named Peter and the other Remus."

"Yeah, they're Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. We all know what Sirius looks like, as well as James; but Remus much quieter and not as flashy but still very attractive, if you are into the studious, quiet, and sensitive kind of guy. If he were a Quittich player and as loud as Sirius and James, he could easily get just as many girls as them." Erika prattled on, waving her hand enthusiastically at different times.

"Erika, you sure seem to know quite a bit about them," I teased and watched as she tightly closed her mouth and turned a bright pink. "It looks like I've got four choices, two obvious. I won't even attempt James. I could try and ask Sirius, so there's him. And I've seen Peter, and no offence, but I think I'll pass." Both Erika and Lauren giggled.

"So, that leaves Remus. Now it just comes down to personal preference," Lauren said and grabbed her wand and cast a spell so it would make a quill write on its own. "We'll make a 'pros and cons' list my dad told me about." Lauren's parents were divorced after her mother found out her father was Muggle-born. Obviously, communication wasn't one of his best skills. By then, Lauren was already two years old, so her mother left without any further contact.

Eventually, her father married again and to a Muggle this time. He chose to live in the Muggle world clearly, so Lauren learned all of the Muggle terms and ideas.

"So, we'll start with Sirius," Lauren explained and we got to work.

When the lists for both were finished (with much help from Erika), the list ended up looking like this:

Sirius -

Pros 

_-Hot!_

_-Knows how to treat a girl_

_-Great Kisser_

_-Kind? (sort of)_

Cons 

_-Very Loud_

_-Extremely predigest family_

_-Arrogant_

_-Show off-y_

Remus 

Pros 

_-Quiet_

_-Nice Hair_

_-Likes books_

_-Half-Blood_

Cons 

_-Sometimes too quiet_

_-Very shy_

_-Unsure around girls_

_-Secretive _

"Why is Half-Blood even on the list?" Erika asked, taken a back after reading it.

"If he's a Half-Blood then that means he probably won't ask about my family heritage, and I won't have to ask about his," I explained. I didn't worry about blood usually, but I didn't want my pureblood family to think I was going about with a Half-Blood. They'd kill me. I didn't even want to consider what they might say. I could just lie and say I didn't know.

"Who's it going to be?" Lauren asked anxiously.

_If I have to do this, I might as well indulge, _I reasoned.

"Sirius," I said confidently and set my shoulders. "Sirius 'knows how to treat a girl' according to Erika, so why not find out with a dinner and trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Alright. So now the only things left to pick out are the clothes you'll wear when asking him out, and the clothes you wear when you actually go," Lauren stood up again and started sifting through all of our trunks. I'm not sure why she was going through her and Erika's trunks. I was two sizes larger than them in pants. I could wear one of their shirts, though.

"If he actually accepts," Erika pointed out and earned glares from both Lauren and me.

"Is it that important what I wear when I ask him?" Once again, they looked at me like I was acting as stupid as a Mountain Troll.

"Oh course! If anything, it has to be flashier than what you wear to the date." My face was still confused.

"It's a little hard to believe until you actually witness it. We'll show you tomorrow," Lauren explained. They waved their hands at me to tell me they were done for the night and that they'd really be no company. I glanced at the clock and was extremely surprised to see that it was already 11:30.

_Time flies when you're being tortured._

Now that the excitement of the planning had worn off, I realized I was actually tired. I gingerly got off the bed to pull back the comforter, and then snuggled down into the bed. The mattress formed to my body and the blankets and sheets slipped coolly over my arms, legs, and feet.

"'Night," I mumbled. My eyes were already starting to close, even though the light was still on and both Erika and Lauren were digging through the trunks. I was vaguely aware of Erika saying,

"You'd better get to sleep. You'll need all the rest you can get for what we're having you do tomorrow."

A/N- Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really hope the validation process gets a little faster, but what can you do? I can't wait until they go to Hogsmeade and- oh wait! You can't know yet! grins I have up to chapter 4 written, but only chapter 3 typed but I'll get ALOT done this weekend I hope. Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3: The Excecution

"Maria, get up!" I jolted upright, and awoke to see Erika and Lauren dressed for the day, although in wholly different outfits. Erika had on a mini skirt that I'm sure she'd seen in an American Muggle magazine. The hem hardly reached over the end of her bum. Her top was slit down the top and plunged daringly down to the center of her stomach. The colors blared and screamed as she pulled it on over her head and adjusted it.

Lauren, on the other hand, was dressed less than the opposite. Her shirt was old and dingy, the color fading from being magically washed too many times. Its huge size swamped her athletic frame and the short sleeves almost reached her elbows. Her jeans were splattered with mud and filled with holes that she obviously had made herself.

"What are you guys doing?" My voice was heavy with sleep.

"I'll tell you in a second. First, I need your help. Which is better with this shirt? The black shoes or the red shoes?" Erika held up a different pair of shoes in each hand and I slowly pointed to the red pair. She nodded and slipped them on by bending down and unconsciously letting her shirt fall more. I covered my eyes.

"Erika, pull that up!" I demanded and she straightened up and adjusted her shirt. She pulled the red leather boots on, and hiked them up all the way to the bottom of her knees. The leather squeaked in protest.

"Maria, we need you to get dressed in this," Lauren commanded and threw a heap of clothing at me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and held up the clothes: a tight bright orange sleeveless top with a white ruffled shirt to go under it. A little denim mini-skirt was rolled up under the shirts.

"Go on, slip in on. We spent almost two hours picking out the perfect outfit to match your skin and hair color." Erika was trying to figure out how she was going to make her skirt make a 'swishing' noise without having her entire chest showing.

"Where did you get this skirt? I can't wear your clothes. Also, I want to know why you're dressed up like a hooker," I declared and nodded my head at Erika.

"One, you had the skirt from something or other. Second, it's really very simple. I think we explained it last night, but you were already asleep," Erika started and continued to fiddle with her get-up. "See, we wanted to prove to you that the way you dress when you ask someone out is just as important as when you go on the date. So, both Lauren and I are going to ask the same guy out at the same time. We both know he'll choose me because he'll think that I'll let him into my pants on the first date, which I won't. Then, you'll ask Sirius Black out."

"You know that that really isn't a good test. Not all guys are perverts and—wait! Today as in, when we go downstairs and eat breakfast?" This was all a bunch of nonsense if you asked me, but now it was going too fast for me to even keep up.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you have to say is, 'Sirius, do you think you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day? While you do this, you're also going to have to bat your eyelashes." Lauren was now helping Erika get her skirt completely turned around since she'd put it on backwards.

"But, I really don't think I can do this today," I stammered and held up the skirt to my legs. I'd have to make sure I didn't have it pulled up too far. Lauren was now heading toward the bathroom to help Erika put the finishing touches on her make up

"Yes, you can. Don't worry about a thing. You'll--" Lauren cut herself off while helping Erika with her foundation before finishing, "do fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trip to the Great Hall was uneventful, although Erika did get some cat calls. She brushed them off like it was no big deal.

"You know, one of the professors is bound to stop you," I criticized. Now that we were in the Hall, it seemed as though every eye of every male in the school was on Erika. It made me squirm uncomfortably, even though I knew they weren't looking at me.

"I know. I plan to walk right in front of Professor Flitwick who will make me change immediately. That way, it'll look like I was forced to change, not chose to." I wasn't quite following her logic.

"And Lauren, where did you get such a huge shirt?" I had to whisper now, since we were getting a little closer to the young man that Erika and Lauren had picked out.

"Daniel let me borrow one of his old sleeping shirts," she explained. Daniel had been Lauren's steady boyfriend for the last two years. She tried not to talk about him much since I didn't have a boyfriend, but the topic came up every now and then.

i How will she explain this to him/i I wondered and hoped that he'd understand.

Erika lightly tapped the Ravenclaw on the shoulder before saying sweetly,

"Would you mind if we asked you a question?" Lauren came up next to Erika as he turned around and his eyes widened with surprise as he took in the contrast of the two girls.

"S-Sure," he stammered. I almost laughed at his uneasiness.

"Benjamin, we were wondering if you'd like to go with either of us to the lake tomorrow night." Lauren was talking smoothly, but even that couldn't cover what she wore. "You can just pick one of us."

Once again, I had to hold back my laughter at the face he made. He obviously wasn't going to have any trouble picking.

"Erika, you're going right? If so, I'd defiantly go." He nodded at her and tried moving so he could get a better look at her shirt—or rather, what was under it. Lauren tried looking disappointed, but couldn't look any more relieved.

"Mmhmm. I'll be there," she whispered into his ear and turned around swiftly to hide her laugh. I too turned around, afraid my amused expression would ruin it all. Who wants to be the one who ruins a perfectly good ruse?

"Are you really going to meet him there?" I only now thought that maybe Erika was just putting him on.

"Of course. I'm not going to pass up a perfectly good date with a cute guy." She made it sound like the obvious answer.

Just as we were about to sit down, Professor Flitwick passed us and almost fell backward when he saw Erika. His usual squeaky voice was hard whenever he spoke to her.

"Miss Embin! Ravenclaws are known for their dignity and self respect. That outfit doesn't convey any of the previous statements and I must require you to change immediately." Erika merely shrugged and winked at us before walking down the long tables and out of the Hall. Every eye followed her again; this time the girls even watched, envying her confidence. Even I was jealous of how she walked away without even fidgeting.

i Good. Now I have to wait until she gets back to ask Sirius out. Maybe he'll leave by then. /i My hopes were shattered when Lauren didn't sit down and pointed me in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Go on. Erika said this morning while we were in the bathroom to have you ask while she was changing. That way, they wouldn't be distracted with her." She had seemed to read my thoughts. I gulped and shook my head.

"I can't," I croaked. I could feel my palms start to sweat.

"Yes you can. Just tell him what we told you to say and you'll do fine." Her reassurance did little for me this time. With a big breath, I shakily walked toward the Gryffindor table. It wasn't only my nervousness that caused me to wobble; Erika and Lauren had dressed me up in a pair of black high heels.

I could feel a few people watching me as I approached the Marauder's usual spots, but I tried not to dwell on that fact. I tapped Sirius on the shoulder like I'd seen Erika do. He turned around without me having to say anything. His dark hair brushed my hand when he turned his head and it was soft and thick.

"Hm?" he asked, looked me square in the face, although occasionally his eyes drifted down to my chest. The orange and white top had a neckline that was low and scooped.

"I, uh, was wondering, um," I fumbled over the words carelessly, "if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I could tell I'd completely screwed up the wording. My stomach knotted.

"On Valentine's Day?" He seemed taken aback.

i I knew I shouldn't have done this. I should have just stayed behind that week. /i

All I could do was nod slightly. By now, James, Peter, and Remus were starring at me too.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled crookedly at me in his signature smirk and winked before turning around to face his friends again. That was the only signal I needed to get the hell out of there.

A/N: Ahhh! She finally asked him out! Yay! does happy dance I hope ya'll like it. hugs Well, I know that this and the last chapter are a little short, but they get longer. I can't wait till you guys get to read Maria's first-- hmmm, I think I'll make you guys wait to know anything more. Beleive me, there are alot of firsts in this fiction. Please review! I'd like to get some more!


	4. Chapter 4: Hogsmeade at Last

Skip to Valentine's Day

I rolled out of be, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The harsh sun streamed through the windows, hitting my bed straight in the face. Neither the day nor time entered my head as I glanced at my still asleep friends and stumbled into the bathroom. The hot water poured out of the shower head and hit the cold floor of the tub. I quickly stepped in, willing to waste no hot water. Slowly but surely, my muscles started to unwind. Lathering shampoo through my dark hair, I heard Lauren say something to Erika, who responded hurriedly.

_I wonder what Erika is so worried about?_ I wondered as the water ran down my back, carrying the shampoo with it. Just as the hot water started to lessen to luke-warm, Erika burst through the door.

"Maria! You've only got 20 minutes! Get out of the shower!" Erika screeched. I racked my brain of some sort of explanation of what Erika was talking about.

"20 minutes?" I repeated.

"Yeah, 'till your date!" The water ran cold as I realized the emergency.

"Shoot." I leapt out of the shower and flung a towel around my body. "But I can't even figure out a decent outfit!" Ever since that fateful day in January, we'd been raiding closets, asking questions, and begging for permission to get into Hogsmeade.

"Not to worry! Last night Lauren found a really adorable vintage top from the 50s. It's so cute!" As if on cue, Lauren ran into the bathroom with everything imaginable: clothes, shoes, make-up, and hair things.

"Now, since we have almost no time, we'll have to double team here," Erika explained and grabbed a hair brush. She started to pull back sections of my hair, yanking and pulling to form a bun.

"What are you doing? I look like an old maid!" I complained and tried to pull it out.

"Don't worry. It'll work out for good," Erika stated and kept quiet the rest of the time.

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I grumbled.

"You never did tell us about your date with Sam," Lauren questioned. I could tell she was trying to change the subject. I tried not to blink as she applied mascara to my eyelashes.

"I told you, I won't tell. Someone will tell someone who'll tell someone else who'll tell Zachary who'll kill Samuel. It was a one time thing." I listened to them bicker a while before I checked the clock.

"Five minutes! I was supposed to meet him five minutes ago! Five minutes!" I bolted up from the chair and flung my jacket on without even looking in the mirror. I ran down the stairs and was only vaguely aware of Erika and Lauren yelling something.

I was at least a block away when I heard the distinct voices of the infamous Marauders. I heard a couple of them joking, slapping each other on the backs of their heads. As I neared closer, I could tell that one of them was taunting the other.

"Well, mate, I think you've been stood up," James joked. I was now right behind them, hidden by the corner of the building. I poked my head around the corner, curious of what they did with their free time. The second I even looked though, I froze. What would I say? What would I do? How should I act? I felt my palms begin to sweat again and I wondered if I should go wash them then come back.

_No, by then he might leave. I've just have to-_ My thought were cut short as I fell face first into the ground. My palms slid down the wall and I landed with thud. I didn't even need to see them to know that within five seconds they would be laughing. I was right. Even though my face was in the dirt, I could feel my face turn bright red as they roared with laughter.

"Shut up, you guys," I heard someone say. I didn't even look up until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I met face to face with Sirius and blushed again. I hurried got to my feet by myself. I looked down at the shirt to see that it was caked with mud and my pants were no less covered.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran into the nearest shop. I heard someone playfully punch someone and then someone else say, "Look what you did you stupid git! You chased her off." Dashing to the back of the store, I quickly found the ladies room. I pushed the door open and looked in the mirror. Dirt and mud ran all the way down my front and covered the blue top. I hastily grabbed my wand and cast a spell to try and get it out, but a slight stain was still on part of the shirt. I sighed, and tried to smooth it out as best I could and walked back out to the front of the shop. I saw Sirius seated by himself on the bench outside. I nervously cleared my throat and his head snapped up.

"You alright?" When he stood, I noticed that he stood at least a good six inches taller than me.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm really sorry that they're being such prats," Sirius apologized.

"It's fine I guess." We walked in almost unbearable silence, neither of us knowing what to say. We kept walking, and by fate or not, we landed in front of Honeydukes. We glanced at each other and both walked into the crowed shop. A smile spread across Sirius' face and he took me by the hand, leading me father back into the shop. I felt my face turned a renewed shade of pink. Weaving through the crowds, Sirius had obviously seen something-or someone. As the crowds thinned near the back, it became easier to breath and the sounds were less deafening.

"Oi, Janey!" Sirius called. At the back of the shop, a young woman turned around. Her skin was deathly pale and her hair was black as a raven. Under her eyes were dark purple circles, giving her the appearance of someone who hadn't slept in weeks.

"Sirius!" she called back and ran up to him. They hugged tightly and she pulled back. Kissing him on both cheeks she smiled brightly, but eventually her gaze fell on me. Her smile vanished and I felt extremely self conscious of the stain on my front.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this girl?" Janey spat out the word, not bothering to find out my name. Her drastic mood swing took me by surprise, as it would anyone. Janey sharply put both hands on her hips defensively and looked expectantly as Sirius.

"Janey, let off. This is Maria," Sirius said and I felt his hand in the small of his back, pushing me forward. I almost knocked into Janey. She stepped back immediately like I had the plague.

"Hmm. She's sort of home for your usual taste, Sirius," Janey said with a sneer and circled me again. She looked me up and down, like she was surveying land. I stood there, taking her criticism with little patience.

"Janey, don't start today!" The woman stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed and rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"I was only says that your flings are usually a little more…sophisticated."

_Is that what I am? A fling? Sure, I know that I had asked him out and he hardly knows who I am, but a fling?_

"Janey, just shut up and do your job. Have any new Charmel flavors come in?" Sirius asked and stepped up next to me and put an arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Only the usual flavors are in; green apple, strawberry, grape, cherry pie, and original." Janey replied and let her voice go flat. I watched as her face dropped to a stony stare and started stacking boxes of sugar quills and counting boxes of Bertie Botts Beans.

"Are they in the front yet?"

"No."

"Can I get some from the box and give you the money?"

"No."

"Fine. Come on, let's go." I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt and turned around to face the door, but Sirius grabbed my arm and spun me around. My dark hair whipped around and smacked me in the face as I looked up in surprise.

"I thought we--" I said, confused.

"Shhh!" Sirius hissed and pulled me behind a shelf of Dreebles and Licorice Wands. I stood pushed up against the candy, a box pushing it's corner into my back. Sirius talked hurriedly.

"Janey is only being an ass because she's jealous of you. She graduated last year and still won't give up. She's James' cousin and-"

"Oh, so that's it! I knew she looked like someone." I burst out and earned Sirius quickly putting his hand over my mouth. His hands were cold on my lips. Sirius nervously looked around the corner where Janey was still stacking boxes, oblivious to their hidden conversation. He sighed heavily and turned back to me. His hair moved every time his head moved and made me want to try and touch it.

"We aren't really going to leave. If we sneak back in the back, we can grab some Charmels, leave the money and go. She'll get over it soon enough." I looked up to see Sirius face shinning and his eyes sparkling with mischief. It couldn't have been any more adorable.

"Sirius, we can't do that! Let's just go somewhere else. I mean, we're kind of on-"

"A date. I know. I swear, this is how all my first dates go." Sirius smiled and pulled my arm. Being dragged behind left my arm almost out of her socket and thankfully we reached the isle closest to Janey. She had moved on to taking Acid Pops out of the box and putting them in glass jars.

"Just perfect." Sirius sighed sarcastically and I watched nervously as he glanced between me and Janey.

"Wait here." He commanded. I stood dumbfounded as to what he was doing as I watched Sirius walk up to Janey. She said something indifferent and Sirius responded with putting his arm around her waist. I felt an unknown feeling rise in me. I felt like I was being gypped of something. Something I was supposed to get. I saw Janey hold up her finger before walking away. Sirius put on a forced smile before turning around.

"Go!" he mouthed and motioned for me to go through the open door back in the back on the store that led to the store room. I remained planted in my spot. I shook my head no.

"Go!" he whispered pleadingly. I stood my ground, unmoved my his pleading.

"No!" I whispered back and shook my head. He stuck out his bottom lip and gave me a look that I'm not quite sure if it was supposed to be smoldering or begging. Either way, it did the trick. I stepped forward nervously. I took one step, then two, all the while the same thoughts running through my head.

_I'm going to get caught, get expelled, and then get killed by my parents. 'This is how all my first dates go' my ass!_

My palms went slick with sweat and different types of punishments rushed through my head. The old dark door to the store room loomed ahead of me. Finally, I ignored my nerves and almost sprinted through the door. I saw Sirius expression go from concern to his proud mischievous smirk before I quickly shut the door.

I turned around to be met with silence and darkness. The room wasn't heated with the body heat from other people, so my breath was icy and made little clouds in the air. My steps echoed as I made my way farther into the room. The loud conversation in the shop carried into the store room and rung in my ears. Over in the back corner, a box sat with black words printed on the side. I squinted to see the words, unsuccessfully however. I quickly rummaged around in my coat to find my wand and lit the room.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and ran over to the box. On the side of the box was written 'Charmels' and the top had already been opened. Dipping my hand down into the box, I only had momentary hesitation. Passing over it, I lifted my hand out of the box to be met with four different flavors and another still in the box.

"What kind?" I panicked. "I shouldn't even be in here. Now I don't even know what to do! Damn it Sirius, this is entirely your fault.

"Now, now, don't get upset." I jumped and turned around and flung my arms.

A heavy 'thud' told me that I'd hit my unknown target. I pulled my arm back and stood there, waiting.

"Holy hell! What was that for?" Sirius' voice carried loudly through the room as he rubbed his nose. I gingerly brought my wand up to his face and saw him trying to look at his nose by going cross-eyed. I tried extremely hard not to laugh.

"It's dot fundy," Sirius groaned and stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine back out at him, but the funniness was ruined when I heard the door to the store room open. Sirius must have heard it also, because his head whipped in that direction also. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as panic shot through my body. I peeked around the corner and saw Janey in the door way with her hands on her hips. I flung myself back around the corner and shut my eyes.

"Come on!" Sirius hissed and pulled me behind a stack of boxes and in between another. Another box was on top of them both and I noticed that it made sort of a cubby hole. The hole barely fit Sirius and when he yanked on my arm, I fell flat in his lap. He made an 'oomph' noise after I landed, but was silent after that.

_Of course_, I thought. The lights flickered on and long shadows quickly fell on the hole. I heaved a sigh of relief. _Maybe she still won't find us!_

Janey's footsteps were almost inhumanly fast, as though she knew where we were hiding. As though she were only humoring us by not running over here and chopping our heads off. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt sure it would burst out at any moment. Janey's shadow snaked around the corner and Sirius tried to peek out to look but I thrust my shoulder backwards to hold him back.

"Come on, I know you're in here." Janey's icy voice chilled me to the bone and sent a shiver down my spine. "It's no use hiding, Sirius. You can't be that desperate for a piece of candy." Janey's suggestion made me wonder. Why did he want that candy so bad? I felt Sirius shift uneasily underneath me and I knew he was probably feeling guilty.

"Sirius, why do you--" I froze when Janey's black combat boots stopped right in front of us. I could only we up to her knees, but I already knew what was coming next.

"Hello, you two."

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked this! It's a bit longer than the others. When I had my friends read it they decided that Janey was a bitch cause she's a vampire...:/. Oh well. Eeeek! They are in so much trouble! I can't wait for ya'll to read the next chapter because even though big things happened in this chapter, in chapter 6 something ever HUGER happens! You're in for a ton of surprises and alot more interesting things! And thank you to my wonderful beta, VeniceLily, for betaing hugs**


	5. Chapter 5: Crime and Punishment

"You are both lucky that we don't expel both of you right now!" Minerva McGonagall yelled. I cringed at the harshness of her tone, "I've seen my fair share of your pranks, Mr. Black, but stealing? Even in the Muggle world they send people to their 'jails' for that! Mind you, this wasn't a serious offence in the eyes of the Ministry, but large enough here for serious punishment. And you, Miss Casson! I would have expected much better from you. Professor Flitwick has been notified and will take on your punishment decisions. Mr. Black, if you could follow me. Maria, please stay here."

I hung my head and obediently stood in front of the Deputy Headmistress' desk. A string of profanity escaped from my mouth as I cursed myself for allowing this to happen. The footsteps of Sirius and Professor McGonagall gently faded, and as they left the room, I saw Sirius shoot me an apologetic look. I didn't bother to return it.

_I shouldn't have to be sorry for anything! It's not like I had a choice! He practically forced me to go back there!_ I argued those points with myself, but I knew they were hollow. I'd chosen to go back there, and I knew it.

I shifted from foot to foot anxiously, awaiting the arrival of Flitwick. I heard him shuffle around the corner before I saw him, but he made a high pitched squeaking noise as he walked into the room.

"Miss. Casson," he sighed, "I didn't think it was true. I hate punishing my best students." He shook his head and motioned for me to follow. His little speech hadn't made me feel any better. I unwillingly followed and was lead down the halls. We turned a last corner and arrived at Professor Flitwick's classroom where hundreds of quills sat in piles everywhere. As I looked over the room, I felt my muscles relax into what I'm sure was an expression of shock. Quills were everywhere: stacked on desks, in piles on the floor, in the bookshelves, and even hooked onto the light fixture. I kept opening my mouth, looking like a gapping fish.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you, Miss Casson, need to sharpen all of these quills as part of your punishment. And no wands." With that, Flitwick held out his hand. I stared at it dumbly before it registered that I was supposed to put my wand in his hand. I quickly searched my robes, checking the pockets. As I felt the dread slowly rise in my chest, I handed over my well used holly wand, never knowing the next time that I'd see it. I watched the professor swiftly place it on the inside of his robe and motioned for me to get to work.

"But how-"

"I'm sorry Casson, but I am not permitted to help students with their punishments." That was the last thing he said to me before walking bitterly toward his large desk at the front of the room and seating himself. He opened a massive looking book and seemed to forget that I was in the room entirely.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Looking from side to side, I tried to figure out a way to sharpen the damn quills. The room was bland of anything sharp enough to do any damage to them.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked aloud, but no response sounded from the front of the room where the small man sat. I starred at him, waiting for a response, and when none came, I sighed in exasperation. I figured that there had to be something to sharpen these quills and, by God, I was going to find it. I searched the floor, in the stacks of quills, and in the hallway outside the classroom until I got in even more trouble for being outside the room.

"Maria, use your head. Think about it. Where would you find a sharp object?" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice arrived across the long room and rang in my ears.

"Sharp objects?" I repeated stupidly, and sat down, before actually thinking about it.

_Sharp objects aren't setting around a room. He must want me to use something I've already got on me._ A long overdue inspiration hit me, and I rooted through my coat pocket. Nothing. I quickly switched pockets. Nothing…again. I sighed in defeat and threw myself down in the nearest desk in exasperation. The only thing it seemed I could do was think, but there was nothing to think about! Well, other than the facts that I still hadn't figured out how to end my detention, had no idea where Sirius was, and had a test tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh! I've got a test tomorrow!" My voice bounced off the walls, as I yelled the apparent obvious. A massive clamor at the front of the room snapped me out of my epiphany as I tried to hold back my laughter.

On the right side of his desk, Professor Flitwick was splayed across the floor. His small wire-rim glasses were askew across the bridge of his nose, and his robes were twisted around his tiny legs and arms. I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. Believe me when I say that there is nothing funnier than watching your fully-grown, half-sized, professor on the floor. He tried to untangle himself, and as he stood up ended up with them completely turned around.

"Miss Casson, I will be back as soon as possible. I trust you will not do anything to earn yourself another detention."

"Yes, sir." With that, Professor Flitwick left the room, grumbling. After I was sure he was around the corner, I plopped down on the floor in one of the clearer spots. I laid there for a while, not bothering to watch the time, when another tumult from the hallway made me sit up straight as a board.

Long before anything could be seen from my spot on the floor, loud shouts and clanks echoed down the hallway, coming closer and closer to the classroom.

"Mr. Black! Stop this instant!" I could hear McGonagall and Flitwick's angry shouts going after the one person that I seriously wanted to hurt. I knew that I couldn't, but it felt good to think that all the same.

"Mr. Black, I said 'stop'!" At that moment, colors whirred past the door and then doubled back at a slower pace. Sirius was strapped to a pair of sponges, one on each foot and had spilled water all down the corridor, leaving a soapy death trap for any unsuspecting persons. I could help but stand up to see what was happening.

"What do you think, Maria?!" he yelled on his way by and tossed something at me. I didn't even bother to look at it. All I could do was stand dumbfounded, watching him zoom back and forth while the professor tried, in vain, to get him to stop.

"You should-" he went father down the hall before doubling back "-try this! Its tons-" he wend down again and then stopped sharply in front of the door. I had wandered over to the large doors by now also. "-of fun."

"No. You're going to get into even more trouble now. You've gone completely mad!" My voice seemed to jump back into my throat, and even I was surprised at the amount of volume it seemed to produce.

"Fine then. I'll leave you to your detention of sharpening quills." Sirius put on a half hurt-half puppy dog face and then zoomed off down the hall. Professor Flitwick then trudged around the corner of the hall, gasping for breath.

"I suggest, Miss Casson, that you get to work and don't run into any problems," he gasped and flung himself in the chair at the front of the room.

_And now I'm right back where I started._ I thought glumly and turned to look where Sirius had last been. A soapy trail marked where Sirius had last slid and his fun had been cut short by a set of foot prints, which I assumed to be another professor's. I shook my head in mock amusement and turned back to the classroom. The sun hit the large window behind the desks on the West side of the room and hit the floor. Somewhere among the feathers, something glinted and because I had nothing else better to do at the moment, I was determined to find it.

It didn't take long, because it was in the nearest pile on quills near the top. As I picked it up, it felt a little awkward in my hands as I tired to snap it open. The top half was metal and the bottom half was made of a smooth, dark, polished wood about the same size.

_A pocket knife?_ My thoughts raced to figure out when that would have gotten there. Obviously it landed in the pile after I searched for something to sharpen the quills. The only idea that I could come up with was when Sirius came by. Then another long overdue inspiration hit me and I remembered him tossing something in my direction. I quickly closed the knife again, as to not cut myself and held it tightly in my hand. My feelings shifted from annoyance to pure adoration.

"Thank you Sirius," I whispered and found the nearest seat with a desk full of quills. The knife flipped open a little easier this time, and I set to work sharpening the multitude of the writing utensils from hell.

"Maria!" Lauren stumbled off the couch, but didn't let that hinder her loud voice. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore her loudness, the time, and my pounding headache. My eyes seemed to be unable to open from the squint I had held almost the entire evening. My right hand was cramped and my neck had a sharp pain in it from bending over the quills.

"Lauren, please, I just want to go to bed," I mumbled and held my hand up to stop her.

"Fine then. I guess you don't want the turkey sandwich I got for you from dinner, risking my record of no…" Whatever else she said went in one ear and out the other as I hungrily found the sandwich on a plate on the coffee table in front of the fire. I dropped my bag and bent down on my knees to devour the sandwich, ignoring Lauren and everything she said. "…and that is why you should be ever grateful to your great-aunt Bessie!" she concluded and I gave her a look that was meant to be demeaning, but ended up looking pitiful.

"Well, you need to get to bed. We've got that test tomorrow and-"

"The test! I've got to study for that. I'd entirely forgotten since we'd been so busy planning the date with Sirius. Now what am I going to do?" I wailed and threw myself down on the floor like a three-year-old.

"Don't worry. We've still got-" she glanced quickly at the clock just as it chimed one in the morning. "- 9 hours if we skip showers, breakfast, and getting on new clothes." Lauren didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to study for nine hours straight without sleeping, eating, or even changing clothes. She just went and got her books from the table near the window and threw them on the couch. Her books for Ancient Runes included, but were not limited too, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, and Spellman's Syllabary.

"Now, one more thing," she said quietly and pulled out a small pile of chocolate chip cookies from underneath the couch.

"How long have those been under there?" I asked warily.

"Only since dinner. I checked for any dirt or dust or anything, but there wasn't anything at all! Those house elves sure do a great job." She commented before grabbing a cookie and flipping open the first book on the pile. I hesitantly did the same, starting a very long study session.


End file.
